


The End of Contradiction

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO





	The End of Contradiction

郑然官是他料不到自己的生活在这次宿醉醒来以后的变化的。

昨夜洪渊俊躺在他怀里，喃喃细语和呻吟声似乎到凌晨还在他耳边萦绕。郑然官醒了以后，先是为这个美梦陶醉了一下，然后眯着眼手习惯性地往枕头那边一伸——空空如也。

他这时候还只是稍微有些诧异，洪渊俊起这么早吗，他还没从昨夜的余韵中回神过来。洪渊俊虽然转会了，但是他们还是会见面，几乎联盟内的人都心照不宣地默认他们是一对，私下里还像从前一样甜蜜如初到让旁人羡煞。他们昨天刚一起吃了饭，洪渊俊不太能喝酒，他自己也喝多了，俩人一路迷迷糊糊地互相搀着到了情人旅馆，他帮着他脱衣服鞋袜，把醉得都站不稳的洪渊俊拉进浴室，后续的细节么——郑然官想起来昨夜的春宵，带着满脸散不去的笑意懒洋洋地爬起来，脚在地上摸索了半天才踩到拖鞋。他就只穿着内裤摇摇晃晃走到卫生间，里面传来刷牙的声音，他准备给他早起的天使一个背后抱和一个早安吻，就这么美美地想着，郑然官什么都没穿就径直推开了卫生间的门——

“哇啊!”里面的人一声大叫把郑然官吓了个十分清醒，方星现正拿着一块毛巾擦脸，头发乱乱的，被几近裸体出现在他身后的郑然官吓了一大跳。

郑然官慌忙地往旁边的墙后面缩，他骂了句脏话，大脑一片混乱，怎么会是方星现这小子出现在这里。他从床上乱成一团的被子里找到昨天的t恤裤子匆匆忙忙套上，方星现慢吞吞地从卫生间里出来，贼头贼脑地看着他:“你去洗脸吧，我去叫gido。”

“gido?”郑然官脑子里打了十万个问号。他环视着四处，这间旅馆的布置格局似乎也不是昨天晚上和洪渊俊在一起的那个，这是个套房，他听见方星现趿着拖鞋出去叫gido，外间还传来gido不愿意起床的叫声。

方星现还隔着门叫他:“然官哥最好快一点哦，我们一会就得退房不然要加钱了。”

郑然官从地毯上找到了自己的手机，已经快没电了，他匆匆忙忙打开通讯录往下翻——然后他发现洪渊俊的通话记录躺在倒数第一，最后通话时间是一个半月之前。他打开聊天软件，连记录都没有。

回基地的路上，郑然官的大脑是空白的，等到晚上他回到自己房间的时候，他对着镜子时才发现了秘密的所在——

镜子里的自己，做出了和自己不一样的动作。

他倒是没有被吓得大喊大叫，郑然官在队内乃至联盟一直都是以稳健出名，然而这件事从今天早上开始还是有些灵异的，他身边还是熟悉感觉的队友和教练，回来以后下午打训练赛也一如既往得心应手，甚至他还给在韩国的父母家人通了电话，刚起床的家人还被他弄得一头雾水。

卫生间里头顶的白炽灯明晃晃地亮着，他看见镜子里的自己的手推向镜子，摸着这看起来陌生的边界线，而这边的自己只是站着，看着镜子里自己的一举一动，那边的自己很快又消失不见，一切又回归正常。

大概是这样吧——他和镜子里的自己，或者应该换个说法，两个世界的自己，交换了。

他不是没看过什么平行世界穿越时空的电影电视，只是这件事有些超出郑然官的理解范围。  
郑然官来到训练室，不是他在的那间，mano和anamo正在专心致志地打游戏，还没发现他在屋子里晃悠，saebyeolbe是不住在基地的，位置自然是空的，他一边环视着四周，一边若有所思地挨个椅背搭过去——啊，这个位置曾经是洪渊俊的，他都没注意他把后面台子上的零食碰洒了一地。

“你大晚上的不睡觉来这干嘛。”mano一脸疑惑不解地看着他，对碰倒了一地东西还现在那儿像是发呆有不像的郑然官有所不满，他可是难得晚上没出去想打会儿游戏，谁知道郑然官怎么了跑来他们的训练室跟个傻子一样东张西望的，还把他爱吃的薯片踩脚底下了。“你训练室在那边，你是喝多了还是梦游来了。”然而郑然官还是置若罔闻地往其他房间晃荡，把训练室俩人看的都一愣一愣的。

这么看来这个世界里的洪渊俊依旧转会了。那天他还躺在床上迷迷糊糊的刷推特，之前他也听到了洪渊俊要转会的消息。他还记得自己听到这消息时还问过他。

洪渊俊那会儿盘着腿坐在床上，他刚洗了澡披着一件他也不认识后面是什么字的睡袍，空气中有淡淡的他记忆中的味道。是他们还在LWR时，那个小小的房间里，某天晚上只有他还坐在训练室，他有点困又不想去睡，一只手托着自己的脸半梦半醒地坐在那儿，洪渊俊从浴室出来走过他身后，脚步声很轻，带着水汽，初夏的清凉和微风，那是他说不清的感觉，后来的故事，便是他的千情万绪融解在洪渊俊站在卧室门口，和他微微一笑——

“哈？确实是有这个想法啦……不过你是怎么知道的啊？”洪渊俊望着他淡淡的笑了。

郑然官坐在洪渊俊床上皱起了眉头：“是因为想首发？”

“是啊，想多锻炼自己，毕竟郑然官现在那么强，我当然要加油啊。”洪渊俊挤起五官笑起来的样子让他想起了他们在LWR的时光。

“喔。”郑然官闷闷地回答，洪渊俊似乎还看出来点什么，伸出手像揉一只小动物一样揉了揉他已经变得直顺的头发，“喔，郑然官变了发型，我就不能像以前那么揉你了啊。”他从来也不太介意洪渊俊对他称呼没大没小有时候毛手毛脚的小动作。

“又不是不能见面…是吧，反正都在洛杉矶。”洪渊俊双臂环抱着曲起的双腿，把头放在膝盖上歪着脑袋看着他，他还在闷闷不乐，没想好该怎么回复洪渊俊的话。洪渊俊像只小动物一样没改变姿势挪动到他身边去，拉过他的手放在自己心房的位置。

“感觉到了么。”洪渊俊的脸和他凑得很近，“我在这。”

他不是没听粉丝们和后来的队友们念叨过，说你可算来啦，洪渊俊以前最念叨的就是你了。他记得mano在他来基地后重重地拍了拍他的肩留给他一个意味深长的眼神：“好好珍惜哦。”有时候和他一起出去逛街的时候mano站在超市里的成人用品货架那里，对着他勾肩搭背，努了努嘴，露出不明所以的坏笑，“别忘记哦。”

第一次在LA见面的那天晚上郑然官那天还多喝了酒，毕竟是久别重逢，他又不好意思跟洪渊俊直接说“晚上我们吃完饭就别回去了吧去情人旅馆”，干脆就只能一杯一杯啤酒往肚子里灌，喝到头有点晕晕的，就像个泥鳅一样黏上比他体型起码瘦一轮的洪渊俊，“这么晚了就不回去了吧。”他在洪渊俊耳边说。

洪渊俊把他的手臂搭在自己肩上，两人慢慢悠悠地往亮着霓虹灯的旅馆方向走着，郑然官朝着洪渊俊那边转头过去，他感觉自己沉重的带着酒气的呼吸喷洒在洪渊俊的脖子上，那时候他自己还真有种错觉，自己是吸血鬼，应该对着洪渊俊白净的脖子亲吻外加咬下去，他知道洪渊俊有多想念他。洪渊俊只是慢吞吞地扶着他进旅馆的电梯，安静的电梯间慢悠悠地上升，他听见洪渊俊轻笑了一声:

“然官哥，你知道喝醉酒容易硬不起来吧。”

洪渊俊单刀直入，话语直白又大胆，把郑然官倒是吓了个激灵。他的大脑被这句话刺激了一下意识又软绵绵地陷落下去，他茫然地转过头去看洪渊俊，他的影子在自己面前似乎陌生又遥远。

再醒来的时候，已经是第二天早晨了。

他的衣服被脱了，整个人光溜溜地躺在被窝里，这旅馆房间布置也太少女了，心形大床粉紫色幔帐，墙壁上还有暧昧的夜光灯管。郑然官有些惊恐，他转头一看洪渊俊还躺在他旁边，因为他醒来动作太大洪渊俊也醒了，他迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛对他说早安，露出一条赤裸裸白净的胳膊。

“早......”郑然官有些木然，“嗯，你好点了么。”

洪渊俊坐起来，同样也是赤裸上身。

郑然官脑子里乱七八糟的想法涌现了一堆，虽然两个人都是男人，然而他首先得承认自己实有其他想法，初次出现在这样的情景里他还是有些手足无措，这不是他脑洞的久别重逢，不是这么迷迷糊糊醒来不明所以。

洪渊俊脸上的表情瞬间变得调皮起来，他猛地一掀被子往底下看过去，郑然官随着他的目光瞟过去，哦，两人的内裤还好好地穿着呢。洪渊俊往后一仰，他的语气里带着几分埋怨和撒娇:“这冷气开的那么足，又是地板，你想让我睡地上啊。”

然后郑然官扑哧一声笑了，他甚至不好意思地捂住嘴，洪渊俊跟着他毫不顾忌地大笑起来，两人就这么坐在暧昧情调的情人旅馆里的床上笑了好久，最后洪渊俊慢慢缓和下来，他一巴掌拍在郑然官胸口:“走了。”他掀被子下床，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光，“日子还长呢。”

他来NYXL基本是板上钉钉的事了，他们还不差这一时，还有大好时光去供他们消磨。

当郑然官知道洪渊俊要转会后，尽管有离别的伤感，洪渊俊总是能及时替他抚平，深夜的长谈，恰到好处的小聚，所以他觉得一切都无妨，他们至少都还在一起。

郑然官已经从训练室出来了，呆呆傻傻地坐在泳池边的椅子上，他对着手机里倒数第一的通话记录，始终按不下手去拨打。

他晚上做梦梦见洪渊俊。

洪渊俊来到他房间，他的声音动作不大，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼伸出手，拽住洪渊俊衣角，洪渊俊被他拉住，转过身来，对他笑着。

郑然官醒来以后发现是梦，心里一阵悲凉。他以前从来没有梦见过洪渊俊，因为他一直都在他身边。

他不是没见过身边人因为感情纠缠的样子，而当这件事落在他自己身上，他心里开始隐隐刺痛了。上一次和洪渊俊有过最亲密的接触是什么时候？全明星赛，他激动地抱住自己，紧握着自己的手，倚着桌子坐在他旁边看着他，还有等着他一起退场，在场下和他勾肩搭背，亲密回忆在郑然官脑子像岩石上的刻字，经受着脑海的冲刷，还有突然穿越世界的事像一道闪电，逐渐变得模糊不清。

他摸着卫生间里的镜子，像对面世界的他一样，来到自己的非舒适区，人总是惴惴不安。  
他隐隐觉得，这个世界里的洪渊俊，和他根本不是恋人。

洗手台上一瓶很久没打开过的沐浴露瓶子，他迟疑着拿起来用指甲撬开瓶盖，液体在瓶盖上都凝固了，馥郁的水蜜桃香气扑面而来，他的思绪瞬间被填满无边无际的温柔。

郑然官一只胳膊霸道地插进洪渊俊差点要合上的门缝里，对方被他吓到了，慌忙打开门，想看看有没有夹伤他，他毫不客气地把这个当成邀请他的信号，他闪进洪渊俊的房间，反手关上门，洪渊俊还没来得及发出的惊呼已经被他用吻封缄，洪渊俊漆黑还湿漉着的发尾，突出的锁骨，微微发红的耳朵，郑然官紧紧搂着他瘦削的恋人，不给他喘息的机会，他知道自己违背洪渊俊的意愿但是他今晚并不想在意了，两个人仿佛在天旋地转，汗水蜿蜒曲折地从他后背流下来，和两人交合处粘腻的液体纠缠在一起，尽头那一丝微弱腥膻的甜蜜——

他抵着洪渊俊的背，两人筋疲力竭地躺在一起，像无人岛上的孩子，他吻着洪渊俊的后颈，对方已经蜷缩着酣然入梦，他不信传言和猜疑，洪渊俊只要什么都不和他说那么他就当做什么都没有发生，洪渊俊只要和他开口那他就无条件尊重他的决定。他只是忽然间如此害怕他离开，他不知道为什么这个深夜自己忽然间那么脆弱和惴惴不安。一年前他从lwr离开最后只留下他，还恋恋不舍地扑在他怀里哭，漂洋过海穿越时差地和他聊到黎明，直到他们重新聚在一起。洪渊俊这时候从来不肯面对着他，他总是背对着他、给自己划出一个模糊的边界线，郑然官能感觉到洪渊俊那层无形的壁障把他自己和其他人都分割开来。他知道洪渊俊来到OWL以后变了许多，或许成长就是这样一个不断重复亲近和疏远，让彼此能找到一个合适距离的过程。(1)

镜子里什么变化也没有，第一天的灵异再也没有出现，自己的脸在白炽灯映射下苍白又沧桑，他胡乱接了把凉水洗脸，冰冷的触感提醒着他，这一切变化都像是幻觉和梦境，却又不像是。  
醍醐灌顶的感觉，那便是爱情的味道。

来这里之前，郑然官已经做好了一切心理准备。他想起自己青涩的少年时代，见过其他人怀着一颗忐忑的心在某个地方等待自己喜欢的人。乌云几乎拒绝了月光的倾泻，郑然官倚靠着一个亮光微弱的路灯杆，电子烟杆的指示灯在一息一灭发出微弱的亮光。

他听见洪渊俊在靠近他了，他甚至不担心这个人会轻悄悄绕到他身后突然吓唬他一下，他有可能对别人这么做的，但是对他不会——尽管换了世界线，他也不会，他坚信自己在洪渊俊心中有一份特别的位置，他一直都认为洪渊俊对自己和其他人是不一样的。

他把烟杆收起来。“你怎么突然想起来找我，还是跑来这儿。”

所以这个世界里的自己很少找他吗，郑然官的心又沉下去几分，洪渊俊露着两截白皙的胳膊环抱着十分显眼，头发有点乱，他应该是匆匆忙忙跑出来，根本没预料到自己会来一样。

要说做了多少的准备，在真正来临的时候人总会茫然失措，郑然官愣了半响：“…能一起走走么。”

他竭力平静自己的呼吸，洪渊俊和他并排走着，他看洪渊俊穿的这么少想把外套脱给他披上，洪渊俊先是皱了皱眉头看了他的粉色外套然后眉头紧蹙挤出一个不要的尬笑，郑然官悻悻做罢。

“听说你和Corey一起玩黑百合房还没打过他？郑然官不行啊。”洪渊俊先打开话匣子，郑然官就感觉自己就能顺理成章地接下去了，“手感不好嘛，Corey打查莉娅可没打过我哦，再说我后来得第一了啊。”

洪渊俊扑哧一声笑出来，他转过头来看自己，郑然官有的时候感觉，洪渊俊的成长速度润物细无声，他看自己的目光有的时候竟然带着几丝看比他小的孩子的眼神，这是另一个世界的洪渊俊看他的时候也常常会有的眼神，仿佛自己是比他还小的。

“郑然官真是幼稚啊。”

他的五脏六腑仿佛在一瞬间被人狠狠地往下一拽，等等，这句话，自己原本那个世界的洪渊俊，也对自己说过。

是什么时候？是他们打败华盛顿正义队以后，郑然官忽然间意识到洪渊俊有话没和自己说完，他什么都没想就跑出去找洪渊俊。

走廊里到处是来来回回其他队伍的选手和工作人员，他叫住了向反方向走的洪渊俊，顾不上其他人向他投射来的目光。洪渊俊拿着外设，捋了下自己过长的刘海，有些疑惑地回头望着他。

他不能再在大庭广众之下再次拥抱他，但他也不想多等一分一秒按捺住自己去找洪渊俊的心，他知道洪渊俊有自己的理想和志气，但是他的惨败是自己这边送给他的，看见洪渊俊微微耸肩有些落寞的背影，他不知道该怎么去安慰他。

“你喊住我就是为了让我看你发呆？”洪渊俊推了推眼镜，似乎又觉得不舒服摘了下来，揉了揉眼睛，他俩占据着走廊中间的位置，其他人只能侧身穿行。

郑然官的手臂微微动了动，他不确定自己是不是应该去拍拍他的肩，洪渊俊连这一丝的小动作都敏锐地捕捉了，他展露出一个豁达的笑容，用一种饶有兴致的目光看着他。

“郑然官真是幼稚啊。”

“我不会因为这点事就怎么样的。”他拿着眼镜、外设和鼠标垫，手上满满当当，“没什么大不了的。”洪渊俊重新戴上眼镜，“晚上再和你说。”他突然以迅雷不及掩耳之势靠近他，露出一抹调皮的神色，然后向他们华盛顿正义队的休息室方向走去。

他忽然意识到，洪渊俊看上去脆弱不堪，实际他比他想象中要坚韧得多。他刚来到纽约队时，从队友口中听说觉得洪渊俊只是温柔似水，却不知道那其实是潮汐暗涌，忽然有一天海阔天空，他不再需要别人的庇佑也可以顶天立地。

“都是小孩子，和他们在一起还挺开心的。”洪渊俊还没有意识到郑然官的思绪已经飘到十万八千里外又飘回来，他们共同走到灯光亮一些的地方，洪渊俊的眼睛盈盈望着他，郑然官憋了一晚上的话再也按捺不住，即使说出来以后一瞬间的感觉像五脏六腑全被掏空：

“那你愿意和我在一起吗，我说的就是你想的那个意思。”

即使世界线更迭，郑然官最终也决定把另外世界线的自己做过的事也要进行一遍，或许在另外的世界里他并不曾真正了解过洪渊俊，然而这无疑就是他想要和他在一起的人，他不敢说对洪渊俊的这份感情能延续多久，可至少穿越了时间和空间之后，他仍然确定他喜欢他。

洪渊俊听到这句话时面上有一丝的惊讶，然而稍纵即逝，他慢慢放下手臂站在那里，本来就凌乱的头发又被风吹起来几缕，地上两个人的影子被拉得狭长，这是郑然官接受过时间最长的注视，在洪渊俊两度离开时也不曾这样看过他，他的眼睛里仿佛是瞬息万变的海浪，所有感情都收纳包容，绵延不绝又消失不见。

“我曾经也有这个想法的，然官哥。”洪渊俊一个字一个字地往外蹦，“后来我等了很久。”像是海面上空忽然被卷卷乌云席卷变得漆黑深邃，洪渊俊的表情渐渐凝固下去，“才发现只是因为那时候我太孤独而已。”

郑然官有一刹那的眩目，“然官哥你还记得你说世界杯是你的未来吧，我会在台下看你，给你加油……但是，我们还是不适合。”洪渊俊伸出手抓住他的手臂，攥得很紧，郑然官有些慌乱，他试图从他的目光里看出另外那个世界洪渊俊眼里的柔情，却发现那已经变成他探索不能及的黑洞。

洪渊俊最终松开了他的手。

郑然官整理着他的新队服，从未感觉到自己像今天这般心若止水。他似乎看见镜子的边缘线似乎又变得模糊，郑然官的手触碰上去，冰冷的触感，似乎他再用力一点自己能穿越禁忌的边界线。他想了想还是拉了下外套衣袖包裹住自己的拳头。

他一拳砸向了镜子，破碎的玻璃稀稀拉拉七零八落地掉下来。他抖了抖袖子，不再对曾经的那个世界有任何留恋，事实上他也并不在意世界的概念，他也并不是很在意被交换的另外一个自己。只要他还在以他自己的意识去行动，去做他应该做的事情就可以了。

他像是一个刚毕业的大学生一样要信心百倍地去踏入社会一般踌躇满志地走进暴雪竞技场，他今天不仅要去迎接一场比赛的胜利，也要去把心底未完结的心事了却。

他和要离开的队友道别，一个人耐心地坐在休息室里等待着洪渊俊的比赛结束，隐隐约约听见了外面结束的音乐声。

忽然休息室的门被推开，洪渊俊站在门口，微笑地望着他，他脸上的错愕还没有消失，他还没来得及问洪渊俊为什么会突然来这里还找到他，对方已经先开了口：

“郑然官，多久没和我一起吃饭了。”

-end-

（1）原文来自EVA TV动画。


End file.
